Fanning the Flames
by BlackenedOrchid
Summary: When Tsuna's childhood friend takes notice of the odd occurences surrounding the 'No-Good' boy, she refuses to leave it alone. Who knew the story could be changed so much by the prescence of an elegant young lady. Not TsunaxOC
1. Rumors are the Backbone of High School

**After being a member of FanFiction since *Checks profile*… April, I am finally posting a story. I probably have Carlile to thank for continually prodding, bugging, and threatening me as I wrote this up until its completion. Then there was the period between then and finally posting it… Yeah, it's been a long road.**

**Please forgive any mistakes I may have made. I hope you enjoy it!~ And remember! That little review button at the bottom is your bestest friend in the whole wide world!**

**I do not hold any claim over the creation of the Reborn! Series. **

**Chapter One: Rumors Are the Backbone of High School Society**

_She couldn't help but sigh at the scene that confronted her. Before her was a sniffling, brown haired boy that looked rather small for a 2nd grader crouching among the bushes. The tufts of hair that stood out on his head were like bits of fluff._

_"Tsu-chan, what happened this time?' She asked him gently as she slowly knelt down to his curled up figure. The boy let out a few more sniffs as he vehemently rubbed at his eyes. _

_"Th-they were m-making fu-fu-fun of me a-again."_

_"Because?" She encouraged him to continue with his explanation. _

_"Be-because," here he took a deep breath while the young girl waited patiently, "For my career essay I said I wanted to be a Giant Robot."_

_For a moment, the girl thought she could visibly see the depressed aura surrounding her friend._

_"A Giant Robot? Well that's way cooler than what I wrote. I said that I wanted to be a patissiere like my mom. Pretty boring, huh?" She sighed._

_"But the pastries at your mom's shop are really good. I don't think it would be boring to make tasty stuff like that."_

_The girl stared at the boy for a while before grinning widely at the small boy, "Heh, you really like our pastries huh? Then how about coming over today? My mom was going to make some Choux a la Creme today."_

_"Really? Yay!" The boy quickly stood up and both he and the girl started to leave._

_"Oh, one more thing Tsu-chan," She stopped suddenly as she remembered something._

_"Hm? What is it, Mi-chan?"_

_"You know it's ok to cry every now and then but if you cry everyday it'll stunt your growth and you'll be short forever."_

_"SERIOUSLY?"_

_From then on Tsuna swore that he would never cry again... Which lasted till the next day at recess when the other boys in class started their usual chant of 'No-good Tsuna'._

_It was a nice thought though._

~3~3~3~

The sound of the bell snapped her back to the reality of school, and she managed to catch the teacher's reminder to study for the math test at the end of the week. She gathered her notebook and packed it away into her schoolbag with her pencil case. She could hear some of the girls giggling about the new café that had just opened, and the volleyball club members were getting pumped for the upcoming game. They got a lot more excited for their games ever since Tsuna had substituted a player and helped win a game.

Speaking of Tsuna - where was he? He had been in class this morning, but now his desk sat vacant of his person. In fact, she didn't even remember him coming back from PE this afternoon. Could he be skipping? Miyabi inwardly sighed at that as she walked into the hallway.

"Isn't the Tea Ceremony club meeting today? Or was it the Baking club?" the questions came at her from behind causing her to jump at their sudden appearance, and spun around quickly to find their source.

"Geez Hana, give me a heart attack why don't you? And I'm not even in either of those clubs."

"You help out with them so much you might as well be."

"Tea Ceremony and Baking are both still small since they were only founded this year. I'm just helping them to get on their feet," She explained as she kept walking.

Hana had now caught up to her and they were walking sided by side as she gave Miyabi one of her 'all-knowingly' mature smiles, "Ever the big sister, huh Miya?"

"Hey, where's Kyoko?" Miyabi asked noticing the absence of the short-haired girl and in an attempt to divert the direction of the conversation.

"The class representatives are having a meeting today. Something about choosing a replacement for that Mochida-jerk."

It seemed that ever since the 'One-point Incident', as it came to be known, Mochida had been under pressure to retire from his position as a class representative. Yet another example of the strange occurrences that frequently seemed to revolve around Tsuna as of late. Of course the strange occurrences that revolved around him could probably be traced back to the strange people that seemed to gravitate towards him.

Such as the Italian transfer who one day seemed disgusted with the mere thought of having to breath the same air as Tsuna and the next day acting as though nothing could make him happier than being the very ground upon which Tsuna walked. Can you say Bipolar?

Miyabi momentarily halted her mental ramblings as she and Hana parted ways, both promising to meet up Saturday after their classes for a trip to the bookstore. She then picked up where she had left off on her list of strange people surrounding Tsuna, having mastered the art of thinking while walking, being the multitasked she is.

(And for those of you who say there is no such thing as multitasking, well Miyabi will just have to write you a strongly worded letter while memorizing the Periodic Table, cooking a balanced supper, balancing a soccer ball on her knee, and then revise and edit it herself while practicing French verb conjugations. So there. _**Snap, snap, snapping**_.)

The more she thought about it, it wasn't just strange people surrounding Tsuna, but strange incidents as well. The 'One-point Incident' and the, ahem, volleyball game being some of the more mundane examples. She hadn't thought much of it when she had heard that Tsuna was somehow involved in Yamamoto-san's 'staged suicide attempt', but she couldn't bring herself to ignore when he had gone and eaten all the cakes the girls had made in Home Ec. In his underwear no less.

In fact, she had heard lots of rumors about Tsuna running around in nothing but his underwear.

… On second thought strange didn't even begin to describe the events that surrounded Tsuna.


	2. Bullet 2

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed, and here's to (hopefully) more!**

**I hope I didn't make anyone to OOC. Please tell me if I made any errors, or if there's anything you'd like to point out to me.**

**I hope you enjoy the new chapter!~**

**Ch. 2 Secrets only hurt when you know they're there**

**It happened when Miyabi was returning home from a short trip to the grocery store.** It was one of those particularly heavy days at her mom's shop, and she had been sent out to stock up on several ingredients.

As she was walking back with bags in hand she remembered that it was Kyoko's Self Appreciation Day. She wondered if the shorter girl had already stopped by for her cakes. Recently she had discovered another girl who celebrated her own Self Appreciation Day as well. The other girl, Miura Haru, was a student at that private girl's academy and had been a loyal patron to the shop for quite some time now.

_**Anyways,**_** what happened would go on to influence and shape Miyabi's future despite seeming rather insignificant, albeit strange, at the time.**

As she got closer to her mother's shop she could hear the usual crowds of people chattering as they did their weekend shopping. However, today the crowds seemed more excited than usual. The closer she got to the shop, the more animated the conversations became. Any question she may have had about the unusual behavior was resolved when she stepped through the shop doors, only to be replaced by questions about the scene that greeted her. Said sight was two girls wrapped in blankets stuffing themselves with cake. It wasn't too long after that a small infant wielding a cartoonish mallet smacked them both in the back of the head. And there standing in the midst of all this was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi looking utterly beside himself.

After passing the bags she had been carrying to the speechless girl behind the counter with instructions to take them back to the kitchen, she started helping Tsuna with the now unconscious girls. He seemed a bit preoccupied with trying to keep the blankets in place to notice the extra help. The infant no longer wielded the mallet, but silently followed the group as they made their way to Tsuna's house. Once they had gotten the girls to his room he finally started to notice the extra girl, but was quickly shooed out as Miya redressed the girls. She let Tsuna back in just as they were waking up, and after some speedy explanations on Tsuna's part and distractingly idle girl chatter on Miya's part(Who was apparently there making a delivery) the girls left for their respective homes leaving Tsuna, Miya, and the onyx-eyed infant.

The infant made no move to say anything while Tsuna stood awkwardly as though going through all the possible excuses he could use in his head. Miyabi simply stood silently watching Tsuna, he used to do the same thing when he was little, and keeping a watchful eye on the suspicious infant.

Fortunately, for Tsuna, the silence was disrupted by the playful cries of two small children. When they came running in, Miyabi saw that one was a young, Chinese girl with a single braid while the other was a-… was that a small cow child? While perhaps not the oddest thing she had ever seen, it was certainly right up there. Both children were urging Tsuna to play a game with them, but were instead appeased with offerings of candy. Miyabi watched the entire scene without a word, but felt a peculiar sense of déjà vu.

Miyabi sighed absently causing Tsuna to jump, apparently having forgotten her in his attempts to curb the children's energy.

"I have to say you've come a long way Tsuna. I never would have imagined you as the brotherly figure," She couldn't but grin as she teased the former crybaby.

"Huh? N-no it's not- I mean I'm not really, uh- no what I mean is…" Tsuna stuttered out like rapid fire, modesty had always been one of his cute points, and that stutter had also been endearing when he was little. Though, she supposed, the stuttering wasn't quite so adorable on a teenaged boy.

Miyabi took advantage of Tsuna's nervous ramblings ad headed for the kitchen. Trailed by a still stuttering Tsuna, she headed for the cupboard she remembered housing the tea pot. With pot in hand she spun around quickly to face Tsuna, startling him into silence. She studied him for a moment, question apparent on her face, before deciding to give it voice, "Do you have any Black tea?"

"Uh, yeah."

Miyabi nodded her head in confirmation as she filled the pot with water and set it on the stove, on mid high, before fetching the tea from where she assumed it was being kept.

Tsuna just stood off to the side, unsure of what to do at this point, and not wanting to get in her way.

Reborn, who had been silently observing the events up until this point, effortlessly jumped onto the counter near Miyabi. Miyabi acknowledged his presence before returning to her tea-related endeavors.

"You know," reborn began carefully, "considering all the events that have transpired up to this point I would think you would at least be a little curious as to the causes for such predicaments."

Miyabi returned the infant's studious gaze before responding, "You're pretty wordy for a toddler, aren't you?"

"Well I am a tutor after all," Reborn smirked.

"I see," she paused as she moved the boiling water away from the stove. She added the appropriate amounts of tea to the water before continuing, "The fact is I do have questions, many questions. So many, in fact, that I;m not quite sure where to begin."

"And the tea?"

"Personally I find that Black tea is very good at clearing the mind. Plus, in my humble opinion, having tea on hand is always necessary when having a long conversation, and I'm sure that this will turn out to be a very long, and very interesting conversation."

At this point, both Miyabi and Reborn were smirking amongst themselves while Tsuna, still standing a safe distance out of Miyabi's way, could feel chills running up his spine and ice settling in the pit of his stomach. This, he was sure, was going to be a long night.

**You know what reviews are like? They're like warm, gooey, fresh-baked cookies on a cold winter afternoon just days before Christmas.**

**Please leave warm, gooey reviews~**


	3. Bullet 3

**I know this one is kind short, but the next one's gonna be pretty long(I think), so please look forward to it~**

_**You do realize that up till now you haven't been including a disclaimer, right?**_

**0.0... Uhh...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my laptop, my cat, and the 1st volume of Reborn!**

_**... Doesn't that sound suspiciously similar to a certain other author on here...?**_

**Yeah, but she doesn't own the 1st volume of Reborn! does she?**

_**...**_

**... Look it's not my fault we own similar stuff! I'll change it next time ok?**

* * *

**Ch.3 Keep Your Enemies Close and Your Friends Closer, Cause you Never Know When They Might Turn Out to be in the Mafia**

Miyabi walked the well-known path with her schoolbag in hand. It wasn't the path to her house, but to the home of a certain childhood friend. Said friend was walking next to her, noticeably less jumpy than yesterday, but still seeming unsure of how to take the present situation.

The path hadn't changed much since she had last walked it. Hadn't that been back in the 4th grade? She reflected that she probably had Auntie to thank for being able to come back so quickly after the last visit.

_Miyabi sat at the small table in Tsuna's room, while the boy himself sat at the side to her left. Her hands were clasped together as her head rested on them as though in a silent prayer, maybe she was. Her eyes were closed as she thought over everything she had just been told._

"_So… in short, you are the next in line to head a mafia family, he," She slowly opened her eyes to look at the suit-clad toddler, indicating him, "is your tutor, and he is in the possession of bullets that when fired will kill someone, but then revive them with the strength of their own… will, and grant them inhuman strength. However these effects only last around 5 minutes. Did I leave anything out?"_

"_Sounds about right," the baby confirmed her words while Tsuna continued fidgeting in his seat._

_Miyabi studied the two for a few moments longer before sighing as she shifted her position, letting her head fully rest on her right hand as the other merely fell to the table. _

"_And what if I were to say I didn't believe a word of it?"_

"_Well, there's always a live demonstration," the baby said as the distinctive 'click' of a cocked gun was heard._

"_Then for morality's sake I'll trust your words."_

"_Morality's sake?" _

_Miyabi could just barely make out the miniscule arching of a single, tiny eyebrow in the shadow of the baby's fedora._

"_Unless I'm mistaken one of the side effects of the bullet is the loss of clothing articles. I'd preferably like to avoid that situation."_

"_Hmm, fair enough I suppose," the baby responded as he replaced the gun wherever he had pulled it from._

"_Tsuna," She said, finally turning her attention to the subject of this whole discussion, "If you don't mind, I have a request."_

"_Eh?"_

_She closed her eyes, contemplating her decision before reopening them with determination, "I want to become a part of your family. According to your story you've already gathered several others, so I want to join as well."_

_Tsuna stared, slack-jawed, with his eyes bulging. He had no idea how to respond. Was there even an appropriate response for a situation like this?_

_Reborn, on the other hand, handled it in a much more refined manner, "Oh? And what could possibly compel you to want to join a mafia family?"_

_"The way I see it, that's the only way I can be of any help at this point. Tsuna's never been in charge of anything before, much less a mafia family. I'd be beyond worried if I left him on his own in this kind of situation."_

_"You sound like you've made up your mind."_

_"I have," she responded simply._

_It was then that the front door could be heard, revealing the prescence of a fourth party, "Tsu-kun, I'm home! ~ Oh? Tsu-kun! These are girl's shoes!"_

Auntie had been rather excitedwhen she had discovered it was Miyabi, and had insisted that she come back the next day and have dinner with them. Miya couldn't bring herself to reject Auntie's request, and so here she was once again on the way to Tsuna's house.

She had expected the dinner to be like those that she had been a part of when they were little. Many times they would take turns eating at each other's house. She truly thought that this one would be no different.

Although she had more or less understood what she had been told the day before, the truth and reality of Tsuna's situation hadn't really hit home until they rounded the corner onto Tsuna's street. That's when they saw several dozen men in classy suits all situated in front of Tsuna's house.

* * *

**OHMYGEE! Five bucks says you don't know what'll happen next. Just kidding, but I will list your usernames in the next opening.**

**Reviews are always welcome! In fact they're encouraged!**


	4. Bullet 4

**I posted?**

**I posted!**

**Alert the media! The fanfare-! *shot***

**Yeah, I deserved that too…**

**Also, props go to Marshmallow-san who correctly guessed that Dino would make his appearance this chapter. I'm sure you all were just in agony trying to figure out what was going to happen, right?**

**Now then let's get on with it, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my laptop, my overactive imagination, and my unfortunately short attention spa- mutant cow child.**

**Ch. 4 Sister says, 'Establish Good Relations with Fellow Bosses!'**

"E-excuse me," Tsuna feebly attempted to get the attention of one of the many suit-clad figures.

The man turned his attention to the small boy. At least as far as Miyabi could tell. It was rather hard to say with his eyes hidden behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses.

"Ah, could you, um, let us through please?"

"No," he responded rather tersely for Miyabi's taste, "Only Sawada family members are permitted beyond this point."

"Uh, actually I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Wait, seriously? You're kidding, no way!" echoed all around them from the other suited men.

"Well, all right then, but the girl…" he began as he, she assumed, turned his attention towards her.

Miyabi merely smiled politely, "I'm his sister."

"Eh? There are no records of a second Sawada child."

"Surrogate. Self-titled," Miyabi responded tersely, still smiling.

"Well that's all well and good, but-""Hey, hold up. We just received word from Romario to expect Sawada to bring a friend with him and to let her in as well."

After the matter had been settled, the men parted allowing them to get through to the house. Miyabi followed Tsuna as he made a beeline for his room. He threw the door open as he called out to Reborn, only to be greeted by the sight of several more black-suited men.

Tsuna recoiled backwards in surprise. Miyabi evaded a collision, but kept her attention on the large chair that had not been in the room the day before. The chair spun around to reveal a young man with sandy hair that, despite having a messy appearance, still seemed rather kept.

"Greetings Young Vongola and Friend," he greeted happily. Miyabi nodded in return, seeing that as the polite thing to do. Tsuna did the only thing he could think of.

"Wh-what! Who? How! …Why?"

"Stop gaping like a fish, Dame-Tsuna. This is Dino of the Cavallone family."

"Ha-ha, Reborn was right. You really aren't that suited to be a mafia boss," Dino laughed.

"B-but I'm not going to join the mafia at all!" Tsuna finally composed himself enough to respond. The foreigner's expression became serious as he focused on Tsuna.

"I see. Well then in that case," he paused almost dramatically as he reached a hand into his jacket. Miyabi felt herself tense all over as he quickly pulled out a small object.

"I'll have him sic you!" he said with a broad, goofy grin, holding out a small turtle.

Miyabi could only stare dumbfounded. This is not what one would expect when dealing with a mafia boss.

It was at that moment Lambo and I-Pin, whose names Miyabi had finally learned during the explanation the other day, came running into the room. Lambo was chasing I-Pin with grenades in han- wait, what?

"Lambo! I told you not to run with grenades in the house! Or anywhere for that matter!"

As though emphasizing his point, Lambo tripped and Miyabi watched as both of the grenades flew from his hands and crossed the room, through the window.

"Aren't Dino's men still out there?" Tsuna exclaimed.

It took a moment for Miyabi to realize that Dino had already jumped through the window with what looked like a whip in hand. She vaguely heard him yell out to the group below before lashing out with his whip, and sending the handheld explosives flying upwards before they went off. Miyabi stood silently as she tried to figure out whether she was more impressed by the display of physical prowess or the fact that he'd landed without any injury after jumping from a second floor window. Was this a common thing for mafia members? Seriously not even a sprained ankle.

Miyabi had gotten so caught up in her mental ramblings that she nearly missed the decision that Dino would be staying for dinner. She couldn't remember ever having such high expectations for dinner.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So basically you were Reborn's former student," Miyabi confirmed with the older boy.

"Isn't that nice, Tsu-chan?" Auntie gushed, "You have such a cool senpai!"

Miyabi continued eating until she noticed Dino's area at the table.

"Dino-san, have you ever used chopsticks before?"

"Hm? Uh, no not really, does it show?" He asked turning his attention to the girl.

Miyabi stared at the mounds of rice scattered across his place setting before looking back at him, "Maybe a little."

"Oh my, why don't I get the bath running?" Auntie smiled as she got up from the table and left the room.

"You should know that whenever Dino doesn't have his men around his athletic ability drops to zero," Reborn said as he took a drink.

"Come on Reborn, you don't really want them to believe that do you?"

Before anyone else could comment a cry of terror came from the bathroom. Dino was the first one out of his chair. He was also the first one with his face firmly planted in the ground.

"Don't worry! I just, uh, stumbled over my feet."

Auntie ran out as they got to the bathroom. What greeted them was the turtle that Dino had introduced as Enzio. At least it looked like Enzio, besides being a lot bigger than she remembered.

"Enzio! When did you get out?"

"Ah! He's eating the bathtub!"

"Enzio is a sponge snapping turtle. The more water he absorbs the bigger he gets and more aggressive he becomes," Reborn explained.

"This is my fault. It would be a disgrace if the 10th Cavallone boss couldn't handle his own pet," Dino said as he pulled out his whip. He pulled it back to strike, hitting Tsuna's face in the process.

"Sorry, my bad!"

Dino made several more attempts with his whip, all resulting in failure; Miyabi managed to dodge one attempt and grabbed Lambo away before he became the victim of another.

"It's your turn Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said as Leon jumped on to Tsuna's face. The chameleon then changed into what Miyabi assumed was a mask.

"Romario? What are you doing here? I thought you left with the others!"

After that taking care of the turtle problem was much easier. The only problem left was returning the guy to a more manageable size. Miyabi dug out the hairdryers, and Dino and Tsuna spent the rest of the evening drying out Enzio while Miyabi took on the duty of convincing Auntie that she had just been imagining things.

Miyabi gathered her bag as she started heading home. Before she could get through the front door, Tsuna stopped her.

"Miyabi, thanks for helping."

"That's what a family is for, right?"

"Yeah, I- No wait, I'm not joining the mafia!"

"Whatever you say Oyabun," Miyabi smiled back as she walked out the door.

If she was going to join her childhood friend in the mafia she may as well have fun.

**Although some of you may think it's boring a lot of canon will be kept in this story for now though I'll definitely try to only keep the good bits and what's neccessary.**

**The reason for this is that this story isn't so much about how Miyabi effects the events of the story(not yet that is) but more on how she is effected by these events. I don't want Miyabi to be one of those OCs that comes in and is automatically THE most useful character EVER. Nope she's gonna earn that right through lots of blood, sweat, and tears(my own in particular). **

**So anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please look forward to the next one!~  
(Which I swear won't take as long as this one! ...Probably.)  
Reviews would be loved!**


End file.
